The present invention relates to automatic container-stuffing apparatus and methods and more particularly to automatic apparatus and methods for inserting expandable pouches into pressurized containers of the type wherein the propellant is created by chemical reaction within the pouch after the pouch is inserted into the container, all without the propellant gas contacting the product or leaving the container. Expandable pouches of this type are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,500 to Banks and Magid, owned by the assignee of the present application. A container stuffing device for expandable pouches of this type is described in application Ser. No. 398,887, filed July 16, 1982, also owned by the assignee of the present application. The device described in said application, however, is not capable of automatically and systematically inserting expandable pouches into containers on a large scale and on a continuous basis.